Nightmare
by Star Ninja
Summary: Raph goes out after a fight with his brothers. While running, he hits his head and faints. However, when he wakes up, he finds that his worst nightmare has come true. R&R!


_This one-shot popped out of my head after reading Amberzlove's story, Through his Eyes, (great story by the way). It's kinda a spin-off of my other fanfic, The Neo Ninjas Chronicles, since my ocs are on it. So people might need to read it in order to know who's who. _

_Just a few warnings: it's my first angst story and it's rated for blood. The turtles might be a bit ooc. You were warned. R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. Just the Neo Ninjas_

**Nightmare.**

Raph ran along the rooftops. He had a bad fight with his brothers and was trying to let off some steam before going home. He didn't mean to be such a hothead, he just was. He didn't know how the anger had started, it had been there all his life.  
He stopped and looked back. Whenever he used to get into a fight with the others and stormed out, Chris would always follow him and talk to him before they head back home. However, the young boy was nowhere to be seen.

Raph: -Chris? Chris? Where are ya?

There was no answer. Raph started getting worried. Altough Chris was a pretty good fighter and had special powers, he was still a kid and Raph felt responsable for him.

Raph: -Shell, Tiff is gonna kill me if something happens to that kid...

Raph resumed running. He checked the places where he used to go, hoping that Chris had gone there looking for him.  
The sky was cloudy. It was drizzling and the rooftops were a bit slippery, but Raph didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was to find his young brother and make sure he was okay.  
Too bad he wasn't paying atention. He slipped and hit his head at the building edge.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Raph groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw three figures staring at him, both sad and relived.

Mikey: -Dudes, he's awake!  
Don: -Thank god...

Raph's vision became clearer and he realized his brothers were looking at him.

Raph: -Guys?  
Leo: -Are you okay, Raph?  
Raph: -Yeah... I'm fine. What happened?  
Don: -The Foot attacked you... Chris called us. We came as soon as possible.  
Mikey: -We couldn't fight them all so we hid in this old wharehouse...  
Raph: -Wait a minute! Where's Chris? And the others?

His brothers looked away. Mikey was biting tears while Don was blinking them away. Leo just stared blankly at the space. Their hearts were broken from the events that had occurred that hideous night. They were fighting the Elites and the Foot when Hun pulled out a hunting rifle and shot the four Neo Ninjas one by one. They never saw the shots coming. None of them knew how to tell their brother that their human siblings that they all loved so much had been torn away so viciously. Leo hugged Raph tightly. A fear gripped the red-clad turtle unlike anything he could ever imagine.

Raph: -Leo... Please, tell me... What happened?

Don held out a black cap and a red bandana while Mikey held out a golden medallion and a pink ribbon. All of them bloodstained. Leo let go of Raph and said the words that he knew would break his brother's heart.

Leo: -Raph... They're gone... They were shot...

Raph couldn't hold back his tears and buried his head on his hands. More than he ever showed, he always loved his four humans siblings and now he would be never able to tell them how much he cared.  
Suddenly, an evil voice rang out through the building. The voice seemed to be no where close but everywhere at once. It echoed through the place, sending a cold wave of anger through the Ninja Turtles.

Shredder: -Don't worry turtles, you'll join your siblings soon.

The Shredder laughed in delight. Raph got up with his sais ready. Leo quickly scooped up his katanas and slashed them through the air. The other two turtles reacted out of anger and followed in suit.

Leo: -Show yourself, coward!  
Shredder: -All in good time, turtle. First, my Foot Clan would like to say hello.

Suddenly, dozens of Foot Soldiers sprung from the surrounding boxes. They hit the ground running, with danger shining in their demeanor. The Foot all carried swords and had every intention of using them. They came in fast and with a mission to kill. The turtles were outnumbered and hurt, physically and emontionally, and they were having trouble fighting back. A ninja hit Raph in the head and he fell to the ground. His head was spinning as he tried to get up from the ground. He could see Leo and the others being attacked by several of them, he tried to get up but a ninja kicked him in the head and he could just watch with dizzy eyes how they kicked their brothers and stabbed them with their grotesque weapons like they didn't have any feelings at all. Blood spattered and he could hear through the fog in his head how their brothers were screaming. Everything went black.  
When Raph woke up, the Foot ninjas were gone, but the damage they did was everywhere. Leo, Don e Mikey lied lifeless on the ground. There was blood everywhere.

Raph: -No... Guys!

Raph ran to them and checked Leo. There was no pulse. Quickly Raph moved to Don. Same result. Frantically he moved to Mikey, tears spilling out of his eyes and staining his red bandanna. Nothing. They were gone... All his siblings were dead... He was all alone. It hurt so badly in his heart. How would he would tell Master Splinter? Raph fell on his knees and cried.

Raph: -NNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Raph sat straight up in the ground, and looked around, breathing heavily. He blinked a few times, and tried to calm down, his heart still going a mile a minute.

Chris: -Good grief... What the shell are ya trying do, Raph?! Give me a heart attack?!

Chris was kneeled next to Raph and the kid looked both worried and scared.

Raph: -Chris? It's really you?  
Chris: -Shell, of course it's me, Raph! Did you hit your head too hard?  
Raph: -Wha?  
Chris: -Don't ya remember? You were running and you slipped and hit you head. I saw the whole thing and I've been trying to wake ya up for a while now. I was gonna call the others when you yelled and scared the heck outta me!  
Raph: -The others? Where are they?  
Chris: -Probably at home. Tiff and Leo are gonna be really pissed off when we get back though. It's pretty late now.

Raph let out a shaky breath, relieved. It felt so real, but in the end it was just a nightmare.

Chris: -Raph? Are ya okay?

Raph didn't asnwer. Instead, he wrapped the kid in big bear hug.

Chris: -Hey! What are you...

Chris realized Raph was crying. Surprised and worried, he looked deep in his brother's eye. He saw something he never thought Raph could have: fear.

Chris: -Raph...

Chris did the only thing he could do. He hugged his brother back.

Chris: -Don't worry... It'll be okay... I'm here for ya, bro...

After a while, Chris broke up the hug and helped his brother up.

Chris: -We'd better... Go home... The others must be worried...

Raph nodded, wipping his tears away. The trip back to the lair was quiet.

**Meanwhile...**

Don and Ryan were playing chess while Mikey and Kimi were watching TV with Tiff. Leo was doing a few katas.

Sudenly, Tiff got up.

Tiff: -That's it! Those two've been gone for a long time!

The others stopped doing their stuff and looked at her.

Ryan: -Tiff's right... Raph never takes so long to calm down after a fight. Specially when Chris goes after him...  
Kimi: -Then again... I can't blame him...  
Don: -What do you mean, Kimi?  
Kimi: -I've been thinking... Sure, Mikey and I just wanted to have some fun and cheer up this place a bit. But I think we went too far teasing him that way... I hate when we fight like this and I'm pretty sure Raph doesn't like that neither.  
Mikey: -Good point, Kimi. We have to apologize for that. I like Raph just the way he is. Even when he's so stubborn and hothead. When we need him, he's always there for us...

Leo placed a friendly hand on their shoulders.

Leo: -We'll talk to him when he and Chris get back, Mikey.

They heard footsteps. Mikey and Kimi got up and Ryan started hovering.

Don: -Looks like they're back.  
Ryan: -You two know what to do?  
Mikey: -Yeah... You ready, Kimi?  
Kimi: -Not really, but let's do it anyway...

Mikey and Kimi headed for the lair door. Kimi started hovering so she could make eyes contact with Raph. Finally, Raph and Chris arrived.

Mikey: -Raph? Look, Kimi and I want to say something to you...  
Kimi: -Yeah. We... We're sorry, bro. We didn't mean to tease you so much...

They realized that something was wrong with Raph. His head was down and his shoulders were slumped. He looked so small. They turned to Chris. He looked as confused as them. The others also noticed something wasn't right and approached them.

Leo: -Raph? Something wrong?  
Tiff: -Are you alright?

Raph raised his head to face them. Everybody was a bit shocked to see crystal tears running down their brother's face.

Mikey: -Raph? Ya okay, dude?  
Kimi: -Say something!

Raph just hugged his young siblings, sobbing lightly. Mikey and Kimi didn't expect that, but before they could ask him what was going on, he made his way to Don and Ryan and hugged them.

Ryan: -Raph?  
Don: -What's wrong?

Raph didn't answer again and as he walked towards Leo and Tiff and hugged them too. Now, they were all worried and confused.  
When Raph broke up the hug he sat down on the couch, sighing. Everybody stared at Chris, hoping he could explain what was going on. Chris just shrugged.

Chris: -I found him on a rooftop. He slipped, fell and hit his head. He was out cold for a few minutes. When I was gonna call you guys for help he woke up yelling. He was a bit pale and hugged me, crying. I didn't know what to do so I brought him home.  
Tiff: -I see... You did the right thing, Chris... Raph?

Raph took a deep breath and wipped away some tears.

Raph: -Better sit down... This is gonna be long story.

Everybody sat down and Raph told them the whole dream. No one dared to ask anything until he finished.

Raph: -In a nutshell, that's what happened... That's the reason I acted that way... I know I'm rash and stubborn and hotheaded and I can be very intimidating a lot of times but you guys have never backed down. You were always there for me... I couldn't bear if anything like that happened to you guys... I... I love you all...

There was a long silence. It took them a while to soak up what Raph had said.  
After a while, without hesitating, Leo hugged his brother in red. Tiff and Chris followed suite. Mikey, Don, Ryan and Kimi also joined the group hug.  
It lasted a for a good five minutes. Finally, Kimi broke up the silence.

Kimi: -That was some horrible nightmare you had, dude, but you don't need to worry about it. After all, dreams can't hurt ya, right?

For the first time that night, Raph grinned as he ruffled Kimi's hair.

Mikey: -Kimi's right. Dreams can't hurt ya, but they can scare the shell outta you.

Raph laughed at that. Chris grinned.

Chris: -Gee Mikey, I never thought I'd see Raph laughing at one of your jokes.  
Ryan: -Well, there's a first time for everything they say.  
Don: -Hard to believe, but true.  
Leo: -Now I've seen everything...  
Tiff: -Me too...  
Mikey: -Very funny...

The eight siblings all laughed. After the laughter stopped, Tiff smiled at Raph.

Tiff: -Well, as long as we stick together, everything will be fine. That's for sure.  
Leo: - You're righ. So... Are you feeling better now, Raph?  
Raph: - Yeah, but you know what? Because of that dream, I've thinking a lot tonight and realized that I've been taking your talents for granted.  
Don: -Our talents?  
Raph: -Sure. Leo have kept us from doing some really stupid things. Tiff is always looking after us. Donnie always comes up with the greatest ideas. Ryan is alway willing to help anyone in need. Mikey makes us laugh when we are down. Kimi always tries to find the bright side of any situation. And Chris always remembers us to nevah lose sight of what is really important...  
Leo: -Raph...

Leo just smiled and patted his brother's shell. Raph had always cared about all his siblings even more than himself knew.

Raph: -I'm sorry for not being a better brother to you guys...  
Kimi: -What?! Are you kidding, Raph?  
Mikey: -You have always been there for me and the others, bro.  
Don: -Yeah, you are a great brother and we all love you, Raph.  
Raph: -No... I haven't been... But from now on I'll always be there for ya just as you have always been there for me. Can you guys promise me a few things?  
Ryan: -Sure, anything.  
Chris: -Just say it, bro.  
Raph: -One. Promise you guys will never change. I like ya… No, I love you all just the way you are. Two. Promise me ya will always remind me of what is right in front of my face. Ya know, ya keep me grounded. And three. Never tell Casey that I can get mushy too. I have got ta keep my image you know.

The others nodded, laughing a bit a that.

Tiff: -Deal. You know, I think we have learned a very valuable lesson today.  
Chris: -What do ya mean, Tiff?

Tiff was about to answer that when someone did that for her.

Splinter: -Don't take things for granted because they might not always be there. Cherish your time together and don't let time pass you by.

Splinter, who had been watching the whole conversation since Raph and Chris got home, camly walked towards his children. Raph smiled and nodded.

Raph: -That's right... We can't forget what really matters to us.  
Splinter: -Yes. I see you learned that lesson well, Raphael.

Raph just smiled and hugged his master under his siblings' smiles. He knew he would always be a hothead and he would also get into fights with the others, but he would never forget what is really important to him. Never...


End file.
